Dishwashers include a treating chamber in which dishes are placed to be washed according to an automatic cycle of operation. Users are increasingly interested in remote communication with home appliances, including dishwashers, in order to efficiently manage usage of the appliance. It is known to provide a dishwasher with an antenna to facilitate remote communication. Providing a dishwasher with an antenna is challenging because most dishwashers are primarily constructed of metal that is electrically connected to earth ground, which acts as a large Faraday shield and does not allow wireless signals to escape the dishwasher. Previous solutions have included mounting an antenna away from the dishwasher, or mounting an antenna on one of the outside surfaces of the dishwasher.